The present invention relates to compositions which are like mayonnaise but which contain less edible oil.
Mayonnaise is known in the art as being a thick emulsified food dressing prepared from edible oil, water, egg yolk and vinegar. For being designated as a mayonnaise according to existing legislation, a product must contain at least 60% oil. Although, nowadays the tendency in the market, taking in account the desires of the consumer, is to reduce the oil content and to have the above mentioned emulsified products with an oil content of less than 60%. However, these products can no longer receive the name of mayonnaise and are therefore designated as "mayonnaise-like" products.
The existing literature already mentions mayonnaise-like products. The German patent DE 1924465 concerns a mayonnaise-like product containing from 15 to 35% of oil, from 6 to 10% of egg yolk, from 5 to 10% of low fat curd, and other minor components as sugar, salt and vinegar. The problem with such a composition is the presence of egg yolk, which gives a composition which is not cholesterol-free and is not heat stable. The German patent DE 2145979 concerns a mayonnaise-like product containing 30% or more oil, and between 20 and 80% of curd or yoghurt.
For having a mayonnaise-like product, it is necessary to have a certain viscosity and texture ( fat-equivalent mouth feeling), and the presence of quark or yoghurt does not bring a sufficient viscosity and texture, but this is reached taking into account a high level of oil. Another solution for reaching the high viscosity and the texture is given in European Patent Application Publication No. 0 049 927, wherein a high content of yoghurt and a combination of different hydrocolloids is used. The disadvantage is that the product is not as smooth as required for mayonnaise, and the controlled gelation, which is necessary to reach a garnishable product, is not achievable. Additionally, French Patent Application Publication No. 2 623 376 concerns a mayonnaise-like product containing from 15 to 60% of yoghurt, cream, white cheese and egg yolk. The presence of egg yolk is not desired for the reasons given above and furthermore, cream and white cheese increase not only the viscosity but also the oil content. Finally, all of the patents and applications referred to above mention the possibility of adding yoghurt or quark, the reason for this addition being to give to the final product an opacity similar to that of a mayonnaise.